The Glasses Unit
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Running into the veil didn't kill him, but it did send him back in time and give him the power over death. Still, he wasn't one of these 'Death Gods' that people seemed to insist on calling him. Harry Potter x Kuroshitsuji drabbles
1. Back in Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>The first thing that Harry noticed when he came to was that he had hit the wet filthy ground and hit it hard.<p>

He sat there for a moment, staring dumbly at the ground in a daze before the dark reality finally seemed to set back into his mind, "Sirius!" He called out desperately, glancing around for his Godfather in a blind panic and feeling a despair envelop him when there was no answer – it was worse than what any Dementor could cause, "Sirius..."

"Oh, good, backup!" A rather boisterous voice cut into his depression and Harry could only lift his head in response, looking rather startled when he finally noticed that exactly three pairs of eyes were outright staring at him, "Well?" He noticed the voice came from an eccentric-looking redhead who was looking pretty beat up, "Don't just sit there! Assistance now, please!"

"Another one?" A tall male dressed in all black narrowed his reddish eyes in disgust, before he widened them at the raw feel of pure death, "And this powerful, too."

"Err..." Harry began, standing up quickly because this looked like a very serious situation (since that butler-looking man was holding onto a _chainsaw _of all things, looking as if he were attempt to chainsaw the redhead to death), "Don't mind me, carry on." He said lamely, taking a few steps backwards.

"What?" The redhead shrieked, causing everyone in the vicinity to wince at the high tone, "I'm about to be killed and you say 'carry_ on_'?" He asked of Harry incredulously, "We're comrades, brothers, fellow Death Gods! Save me!"

"Well, uh... wait," Harry blinked, stopping immediately at the rather strange words that came from the redhead, "What did you just call me?" Was he just referred to as a... _Death God_?

Where the hell did the Veil send him to?


	2. My Beautiful Hero!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," The cold voice caught Harry's attention and he glanced up at the boy who looked a few years younger than himself, "Stop amusing yourself," He said in an authoritative voice and Harry vaguely noticed that the butler seemed to stand up straighter, "Don't make me repeat myself. Finish this. Now."<p>

"Yes, My Young Master," Sebastian smirked, glancing down at the shuddering redhead with half-lidded red eyes that glowed almost eerily, "I apologise for this, but you heard the Young Lord," The demon revved the chainsaw a few times, enjoying the look of fear on Grell's face and reminding Harry of how Crookshanks used to look at Scabbers, "Time to end this."

"NOOOOO!" Grell screeched, tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall, "Spare me! Spare me! I'll do whatever you want!" He grasped the bottoms of Sebastian's pants, not seeing the look of disgust, "I'll have your babies, Bassie!"

"I'm afraid I must refuse," Sebastian said politely, though it was obvious to both Harry and the other boy that he was repulsed, "Time to die now."

Harry widened his eyes, desperately reaching into his pocket for his wand since he knew he couldn't just stand by and watch yet another death unfold before his eyes (even though he didn't know these people), "Expelliarmus!"

And much to Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell's surprise, the chainsaw then flew out of Sebastian's hand and hit the wall hard, "What?" The younger boy inhaled sharply, staring at Harry with slightly widened cold eyes, "You...!"

Harry said nothing, not knowing what to say but growing a little more nervous as each second passed because the butler's eerie eyes reminded him far too much of Voldemort. He let out a noise in shock when arms abruptly wrapped around him in a tight embrace and he found himself staring into strange yellow-greenish eyes and a shark-like grin, "You saved me, My Beautiful Hero!"

Just what had he gotten himself into?


	3. Your Name, Death God?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Harry shuddered (and it wasn't the good kind of shudder) as Grell ran a finger down his face, leaving a trail of blood along his cheek, "Yes, I do like the sound of that: My Beau-Ti-Ful Hero!"<p>

"Now is not the time," Harry twitched, pushing the redhead off of him and staring down Sebastian and Ciel (since they seemed like the bigger threat) while Grell fell face-first to the muddied ground, "You can thank me later... or something." He said lamely.

"Ooohh, I think I will~" Grell winked, mistaking Harry's shudder for one of pleasure, "Mister Gorgeous Eyes!"

"Well, Young Master?" Sebastian turned to glance at Ciel, "What shall I do about this one?" He was obviously referring to Harry, "My orders were to rid the streets of Jack the Ripper, but this one..." His reddish eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "He _is _a Divine Being, there will be consequences if I do kill him."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Ciel frowned in irritation, not giving Harry another glance, "I told you to end Jack the Ripper. It also means to kill any of his accomplices."

"As you wish, My Young Lord." Sebastian nodded, taking slow but sure steps towards Harry and Grell, smirking when he noticed that Grell was hiding behind Harry and holding onto him in fear.

_'Dammit, dammit!' _Harry cursed mentally, holding onto his wand tighter as the demon got closer and closer, _'Hermione was right! I really do have a hero-complex!' _He grimaced, though was prepared to defend himself to the very end.

"Oh?" Sebastian blinked, observing his wand with curious eyes, "What an interesting Death Scythe," He said, eyes glowing even more eerily than before, "I'm most interested in what it can do," He was now only a few metres away from them, "Normally, I do not care for such things, but I do wish for your name, Death God."

_'That 'Death God' thing again?' _ Harry thought, though chose to ignore it for the moment, "My name is Harry Potter." He said, a defensive spell on the tip of his tongue but he had no time to utter it before fingers forcibly tilted his head upwards and he was staring into devilish red eyes.

"Well, then, Harry Potter–?!"


	4. The Black Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>The low growl caught everyone's attention and four pairs of eyes glanced to the source of the menacing noise.<p>

"Sebastian," Ciel said warily, not daring to move a muscle lest he provoke the creature into attacking him, "What are you doing?" He asked angrily, feeling a slight sliver of fear before he forcibly smashed it down to nothing, "My life is your number one priority."

"Of course, My Young Lord," Sebastian smirked, enjoying that brief flash of fear in Ciel's eyes, "Just a moment, Death God Potter," He said politely, finally releasing the forcible grip from Harry's chin, "But it seems I must save Young Master once again."

Harry ignored Grell's sigh of relief from behind him, stumbling a few steps back when Sebastian was already just a few steps in front on the younger boy. He glanced up, widening his green eyes and letting out a gasp at the sight.

"S-Sirius?"

There was no mistaking that large black bear-like dog with those pale eyes, who was currently about a step away from Ciel and was baring his fangs threateningly towards the boy.

Sebastian stared in disdain at the dog, expanding his senses and feeling that same aura of death surrounding the dog as it did for all Death Gods, "I see now," He murmured, narrowing reddish eyes, "A Devil Dog, is it?" He raised a brow, glancing back at Harry, "A companion of yours?"

_'Sirius!' _Harry slumped down in relief against Grell (whom eagerly wrapped his arms around Harry to keep him upright while his hands crept upwards towards the boy's chest), _'He's alive!'_

The moment Sebastian stepped away from Harry, the large dog stopped his threatening growling and trotted past Ciel without a second thought. The black beast barked happily and wagged his tail as Harry knelt down to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace, "Sirius..."

"So sorry to intrude upon this 'tender' moment," A formal and prim voice called out and everyone glanced upwards to see who it was that interrupted them, "But I am here to pick up these two Death Gods." It was a tall figure standing on top of a building and his glasses shone eerily within the moonlight.

And he possessed the same strange yellow-greenish eyes that Grell did.


	5. A Mere Recruit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the tall figure whose features were mostly obscured by the shining moonlight behind him.<p>

"I apologise for interrupting," He said, face completely impassive as he stared down at the lot, "Let me introduce myself. I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society," He pushed his glasses further up his nose with a lone finger, "I've come to retrieve those two Deaths Gods there."

"William!" Grell's over-joyed voice shrieked in obvious delight as he stared at the fellow Death God like a knight in shining armour, "Oh, Will! You've come to save me–?" He was rudely cut off when William leapt off the building and found a landing spot right upon Grell's face.

"Attention, Death God Grell Sutcliffe," William opened a thick book, "You have violated several regulations. First, you killed humans not on the to-die-list; second, you used a Death Scythe that has been modified without authorisation and finally, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives' murderer." He foot stepped down further on Grell's face on purpose.

Harry took an unconscious step back when William's apathetic eyes glanced over to him and he didn't even hear Sirius' low threatening growl, "And you even had to drag along a mere recruit," His eyes flicked down towards Grell with disdain, "The Grim Reaper Dispatch Society already has a massive shortage of workers and yet you allow an untrained rookie to trail after you, despite the high risk of his death?"

William finally stepped off of Grell's battered face, jumping in front of Harry, "I must apologise to you as a superior for all the trouble this wretch has caused you," He lightly bowed his head in acknowledgement to the younger male as he referred to Grell, "I will take you back safely to the Headquarters where you will be able to complete your training." He eyed Sirius' form with a slight raised brow, knowing it wasn't _too_ uncommon to have a Death God to possess some sort of animal familiar with them.

"Wait, but I'm not–" Harry weakly began, looking somewhat annoyed when William seemed to disregard his presence for in favour of Sebastian's, "A Death God or whatever." He mumbled lamely underneath his breath, despite nobody listening.

Honestly, why didn't anyone bother to listen to him?


	6. What To Do?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I must also apologise to you," William bowed his head lightly, jumping in front of Sebastian while the thick rule book in his hands vanished into thin air, "Please accept my card," He handed the demon a business card with his Death Scythe, which Sebastian took with an impassive face, "Honestly," William sighed, "I never thought that I would see the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum like you," He looked at Sebastian with disdain, "This is a disgrace to Grim Reapers everywhere."<p>

Sebastian shrugged, daring a glance at Harry before throwing William's business card over his shoulder like it was trash, "Keep a closer eye on your minions," He smirked, "Stay within your business and we will stay within ours."

"Somehow, I doubt your words," William rolled his eyes, just barely glancing back at Ciel with disinterest, "But for now, you seem to be a tamed dog. That makes you far less dangerous," He adjusted his glasses once more, "Now, then – come with me, Grell," He grabbed the Death God by his long red hair, "And you too, Rookie." He gestured to Harry to follow after him.

"My name's Harry," Harry mumbled, feeling a bit irritated and being called 'Rookie' certainly wasn't helping it, "What should we do, Padfoot?" He muttered, looking down at Sirius for guidance since he had no idea what to do.

Honestly, following after William and Grell didn't seem like the greatest of ideas... but neither did staying behind.

Sirius gave a low whine, shaking his head as if saying no idea and Harry sighed, turning around to look at the two Death Gods as William stopped and raised an impatient brow, "Come along." He ordered with a no-argument tone and Harry found himself unconsciously stepped towards them when something screamed at him to stop.

Harry ignored William's impatient cough and instead, stared with wide green eyes at Ciel, or rather, at _what _was behind him, _'Merlin,' _He thought weakly, _'Is that woman dead?' _He hadn't even noticed her before and felt a bit ill at all the blood splattering the ground around her.

But what caught his attention most was the small glowing white orb hovering over her lifeless body...


	7. Rebounding Soul

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>He had seen that same small glowing white orb before.<p>

_'It has to be...' _Harry grimaced, looking at the ball of light with transfixed eyes, _'It's a soul. It must be that woman's,' _He thought, remembering seeing something similar two years ago when the Dementors had attacked him and Sirius, _'But why can I see it?'_

The only reason he has seen Sirius' soul was that the Dementors had forcibly pulled it out of him, so it didn't explain this occurrence and why he felt so drawn to it.

And before he knew what he was doing, Harry found himself walking closer and closer to the dead woman's body.

Sebastian watched carefully, moving when he deemed the Death God was too close to Ciel for comfort, "I'm sorry, Harry Potter, but–" He frowned, stopping mid-sentence when he felt sharp teeth dig into his leg. He glanced down, not too amused to see Harry's black dog latched onto his leg with his fangs while letting out a muffled growl.

Ciel tensed, glaring at Harry when he knelt down in front of his deceased aunt, "What are you doing?" He asked sharply, "Leave with your comrades." He ordered, wanting nothing more than to just go home and drink some warming tea after such an exhausting case.

_'Merlin...' _Harry thought, feeling even more ill at the rather gruesome wound within the red-haired woman's chest and at all the blood that had splattered about. He ignored it for the moment, focusing on the hovering orb instead.

It seemed to emit a high-pitched noise that irritated his ears and Harry unconsciously raised a hand, "Sebastian!" Ciel commanded, not sure what Harry was going to do, but didn't want to take the risk of finding out.

However, before Sebastian could even get Sirius off his leg, Harry swatted his hand downwards and the orb of light bounced off the skin of his palm and seemed to sink within the woman's chest and Ciel silently gasped when his aunt suddenly inhaled air sharply.

_She was alive._


	8. Alive, Once More

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Angelina Durless was alive again.<p>

She was alive, despite the fact that Ciel was certain that she was dead just a moment ago – and he wasn't sure if he was witnessing this for real or if he was just imagining it because he was mentally and physically exhausted.

The red-haired woman coughed weakly, spitting up more blood just to leak onto her drenched dress and her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel hated how his voice wavered, but his aunt was alive and he would not just sit back and watch her die once more without doing _something_, "Sebastian, Madame Red, she–_do something_!" He ordered, unsure why he was so flustered.

Harry watched the woman anxiously, though he was forced to take a step back when Padfoot latched onto his pants and tugged insistently, forcibly pulling him away from the lethally injured woman.

_'This Death God...' _Sebastian thought, giving a quick glance to Harry with a slightly raised brow before kneeling down to comply with his Master's unfinished command, "She is bleeding out. We must hurry if she to have any sort of chance," The red-eyed demon stated, "However, Jack the Ripper–"

"Forget Jack the Ripper!" Ciel snapped harshly, giving Sebastian a deathly glare, "Sebastian, I order you to save Angelina Durless' life!"

"Of course, My Young Master," Sebastian bowed his head lightly, quickly taking off his outer coat and wrapping it carefully around Angelina's chest as to constrict blood flow, "We must hurry." He picked her up with ease, cautious not to jostle her too much.

Harry could only stare with concerned eyes, but didn't dare step closer and could only stiffened warily when Ciel threw a quick glance over his shoulder that he could read almost instantly.

_'I am not finished with you yet...'_


	9. Stunned

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>The hand that landed upon his shoulder startled him badly and he jumped visibly.<p>

William raised a fine brow when the young boy quickly spun around, holding up something that resembled a stick–a rather fine and polished stick–but a stick none the less, "What did you do?" He asked simply, his tone firm and demanding.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked defensively, green eyes flashing as William stared at him, finally releasing Grell's long red hair from his grasp (and causing the Death God's head to hit the hard ground rather painfully, but both ignored him).

Padfoot stepped in front of him protectively and bared sharp fangs dripping with saliva.

However, William do not seem fazed or amused, "I think you know what I'm speaking of," He said impatiently, adjusting his glasses so that an eerie gleam shone of them in the moonlight, "Even a Death God cannot bring one back to life after their death; we can only judge their actions through the Cinematic Record," His eyes narrowed, "I ask again, what did you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything!" Harry said with frustration, rather irritated with being called a 'Death God' once more, "I just... don't think that woman was actually dead." He finished quietly, hoping that William would be content with his answer.

Not so.

"Your name?" William asked, looking through the pages of a book that suddenly appeared in his hands, "And do not lie to me, Rookie." His voice grew a bit threatening even and Harry believed that he had no choice as he tightened his grip around his wand and finally made his decision.

.

.

.

"_Stupefy_!"


	10. Answers, yet Stuck

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"What on earth?"<p>

William quickly managed to sidestep the jet of red light that flew past, just barely missing him by a hair's width because he wasn't prepared for the Rookie to attack him.

He glanced upwards, frowning in irritation that he noticed that the Rookie and his Devil Dog were gone from his sight. He rubbed at this temple as if to ward off an oncoming headache and let an annoyed sigh whilst glancing down at whimpering Grell (who was probably complaining about the state his face was in, not that William bothered to listen).

"How much overtime must I work?"

He would simply drop off Grell at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society and then go looking for some answers.

And answers he would get.

.

.

.

As soon as he shot off the stunning spell, Harry made a run for it down a little alleyway, and not even bothering to see if he had even hit William with the spell.

_'Would spells even affect those Death Gods?' _Harry thought anxiously, as he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he would see William and Grell and the other group that had left with that wounded woman.

He slid behind a wall, lightly catching his breath while Padfoot panted quietly behind, "Where are we?" Harry asked the question quietly, turning to look down at Padfoot, "This place... it kind of reminds me of Knockturn Alley."

Harry stared at the large black dog, as if waiting for something to happen and he frowned deeply when what he was expecting simply did not happen, "I think we're in the clear, you can change back now, Sirius."

The black dog let a little whimper, shaking his canine head back and forth and his ears drooped more when Harry finally realised what was going on.

"You... can't change back, can you?


	11. Alerting and Overtime Pay

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Ciel leaned against the wall, staring at nothing with something that resembled anger. He impatiently tapped his fingers on his crossed arms, "Well?" He finally snapped after twenty minutes of silence.<p>

"The doctor is working on her right now," Sebastian answered, "Madame Red's injuries were quite extensive – the doctor believes that she will have a thirty percent chance of making it through."

Ciel curled his fists, wanting to at least look at his aunt and her state, though the doctor would not allow that while they operated on the red-haired woman.

Sebastian stared at Ciel lidded eyes, seeing that the boy was in hard thought, "Sebastian," Ciel finally said after a few moments of silence, "I want you to alert the Midford family about Madame Red," He glanced downwards, "I'm sure that Aunt Frances will want information on Madame Red."

Sebastian bowed slightly, placing his hand on chest, "Yes, my Young Master." Ciel watched as Sebastian seemed to just disappear almost instantly and rubbed at his temple.

Once the Midform family was notified, then he would have Sebastian find and locate that one Death God named Harry Potter.

He, too, wanted answers.

.

.

.

Grim Reaper Dispatch Society

Two pairs of greenish-gold stared at each other from behind a pair of glasses.

"Aww!" He pouted, leaning back against the wall behind him, "I don't want to work more overtime!" He crossed his arms, "And I had a date with the receptionist tonight!"

A lone finger pushed his glasses up further his noise, "My thoughts exactly," William stated, "Which is why we will both save ourselves time." He glanced at the other Death God with narrowed eyes.

"Ronald Knox, you are to locate the Rookie Harry Potter immediately and bring him back to the Dispatch Society."

His overtime pay for this nonsense had better be one big bonus...


	12. Escape? Not so

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"This... is <em>not <em>Knockturn Alley," Harry noted, even though the alleys were similar in appearance, there was absolutely no shops around nor any suspicious-looking people that usually wandered around Knockturn Alley, "So, where are we?"

Padfoot barked, nudging him with his large head and Harry nodded, quickening his pace so that those Death Gods wouldn't catch up to him.

As he was running with the big black dog beside him, Harry observed his surroundings as best as he could under the circumstances, and much to his frustration, he still had no idea where he was. Perhaps a slum in London?

"Here, for a minute," Harry panted, trying to catch his breath while Padfoot kept on guard, watching for a Death God that could come from behind the corner, "Everything here... it justs looks _different _somehow." Harry pondered out loud.

Padfoot let out a low growl that had Harry tense, drawing his wand from his pocket in case he needed against William or Grell. He winced when Padfoot shoved him closer to the wall and gestured upwards with his head.

Harry glanced up, making sure to keep quiet when he noticed something strange, _'Is that... a lawnmower?' _He thought with some disbelief as he watched the unfamiliar blond male (he just assumed whoever that was up there was a Death God) leap from rooftop to rooftop, obviously searching for someone.

Harry knew it was him they were looking for.

"We need to get out of here," Harry said quietly as he and Padfoot crept beyond the corner of the alley way and began a full on sprint to cover as he clearly visible on the street to the Death Gods.

However, just as he was passing a little shop (he didn't even notice the name of it), a hand clamped over his mouth to prevent any sort of noise while the other hand grasped his shirt and dragged the struggling Harry inside with Padfoot following right after them, ready to defend Harry with his very life. He didn't notice the name either.

.

.

.

_**Under taker**_


	13. Japanese Golfer Joke

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>The hand covering his mouth released the very moment he was inside the shop.<p>

"I must say, it's quite a sight to see – William pursuing someone so intently," Instantly, Harry turned around to see who had grabbed him, and, at the same time, gripping his wand in a defensive manner, "If I do say meself."

Chilling shivers ran down Harry's spine just as soon he took a good look at the person (who saved him?) that had pulled him off the street.

To put it bluntly, the man was bizarre-looking.

"What do you want?" Harry asked impatiently, unsure of this man's intentions,"Who are you?" Padfoot shuffled in front of Harry in a protective gesture, but the grey-haired man didn't seem to notice or care.

"I can see why," Even the man's grin crept him out, "It's certainly not often that a Death God of your status comes along."

"I'm not a Death God!" Harry retorted with strong irritation, growing more annoyed at the strange man's grin simply became wider, almost to standards that were humanly impossible.

"Even so, everything about ye says differently," The man stated and Harry clenched his fingers even tighter around his wand as the man literally twirled towards him and placed an arm around his shoulder, ignoring how Padfoot let a warning growl, "Tell ye what, let's make a deal, shall we?"

"What?" Harry blinked, a bit surprised at the sudden offer, "Deal for what?" He asked cautiously, not comfortable by the man's closeness.

"I will not let William and the Dispatch Society find ye," The man licked his lips in anticipation and Harry flinched at the gesture, "If ye can tell me a good joke, induce me into the extraordinary gift of pure laughter!"

Harry stood there, stunned – as with Padfoot while he stared blankly at the very _very _strange man, wondering if he was all there in the head.

"That is all the payment I require." The man looked so eager that he seemed to be actually drooling in anticipation.

_'Sirius is better at this than me. Or Fred and George.' _Harry thought, taking a quick glance at the large dog, and, without bothering to ask anything more, he blurted out the only joke he knew.

"An American golfer goes to Japan to close a business deal..."


	14. Just One Chance, but Still a Chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"<em>Your Golden Boy is no more, Dumbledore."<em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Dumbledore looked grimly at the scene, taking note of the damage that the Order's members had taken, some much more serious than others.

His blue eyes quickly wandered to that of Harry's group of comrades who had attended (foolishly, he might add) the make-shift raid on the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione was silently crying into Ron's shoulder, who looked absolutely miserable as he absently stroked her shoulder in an attempt to give her some sort of comfort for the loss of their best friend.

Ginny and Luna were huddled together, looking a little worse for wear, but for the most part, they were physically unharmed. Neville was looking blankly shocked, very pale as he shook unconsciously while Lupin talked to him in tow tones.

But as for the mental pain they were currently suffering...

Dumbledore sighed silently, taking a glance at the Veil once more with a great longing, remembering how he and everyone else witnessed Harry rushed right in without hesitation after Sirius had knocked into the Veil by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The hopeful light future now looked grim and dark without their Saviour around.

Dumbledore frowned, the wrinkles on his face crinkling sharply as an idea quickly hit him. No, it wasn't over – not just yet. They still had another chance, but only just one.

Lupin looked up from Neville when Dumbledore approached them, a very serious look was reflected in his eyes. The werewolf opened his mouth, but hesitated to say anything when the elderly Wizard gave him a grim smile.

"I need to speak with Mister Longbottom. Alone."

Only one more chance, but still a chance nonetheless...


	15. A Deal's a Deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"And the Japanese man looks up and eyes the American with a strange look and says 'What do you mean... wrong hole'?"<p>

After he had finished the rather inappropriate joke, Harry stared at the weird man with slightly heated cheeks and anxiously waited for his response.

It was probably a few moments of utter silence and Harry cringed internally, desperately trying to think up of another joke that was more funny and less tasteless.

A loud guffaw that seemed to echo through the shop had Harry staring at the creepy man with wide eyes as he bent over and visibly trembled from the uncontrollable laughter, "Err..." Harry had no idea what to say.

"Aha~ the troubles of translating between languages!" The man wheezed, finally letting out a few breaths after a few minutes of pure laughter.

"So, you'll help me?" Harry asked, guarding his small hope with furrowed brows and careful eyes, "You're not going to let those crazy blokes find me?"

"A deal's a deal!" The man slapped Harry's shoulder, causing him to flinch, "Call me Undertaker, Death King."

"It's Harry Potter," Harry gritted out with clenched teeth, "What's wrong with you lot? I'm _not _a Death God or King or Prince!"

"So ye may say," Undertaker gestured to Padfoot, "How do ye explain your Devil Dog, might I ask?"

Harry was just going to assume that a Devil Dog and a Grim were something similar, so if course he had to deny it, "Padfoot here is just a normal mutt, not some omen of death!" Sirius barked as if to agree with his statement.

"Believe as ye must," Undertaker waved off with a wide disturbing grin, "I can't blame ye for avoiding William and his Dispatch Society."

Harry let out a breath of pure relief and nervously ran a hand through his unruly hair, "So you're an Undertaker I take it?" He asked awkwardly, not sure what to do now.

"Ye are sharp," Undertaker said, though his voice wasn't mocking at all, "Come, Harry Potter, ye may be able to help around the shop should ye want something to do."

"Well, I guess that's fair," Harry nodded, just glad that he wasn't given up to William, "What do you want me to do?"

Hopefully, this would only last for a few days at most...


	16. Receive and Locate

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Young Master?"<p>

Ciel immediately snapped his head up, giving Sebastian a glare with his one visible eye, "What is it?" He asked in an impatient tone, clearly not in the mood for any sort of talking.

"Madame Red is receiving the best care possible," Sebastian said and he frowned at the look on Ciel's face, "Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime, Young Master?"

"I want that Death God found!" Ciel answered, glancing at his demonic butler like he was an annoyance, "I want you to find Harry Potter."

Sebastian eyed the young boy for a moment, "And then what?" He finally asked, "What do you plan to do after I have located Harry Potter for you?"

Ciel opened his mouth, but then closed out out of frustration because he didn't have a real answer to that.

"There are consequences to interfering with Death Gods and their work," Sebastian then smiled mockingly, "You must have a plan when dealing with the supernatural, Young Master. And then another plan on top of that one."

Ciel grit his teeth, "Then think of one," He ordered, glancing at the door of the room where his aunt was currently being attended to by the best doctors he could hire, "Madame Red was _dead_. I want answers from that Harry Potter."

"You are so very young, Young Master," Sebastian shook his head in amusement, "There are many things in this world that even _I _cannot understand. You may not receive an answer that you wish for."

"What answers do you think I'm looking for?" Ciel gave Sebastian a mocking smirk this time around, "Stop stalling and go find me that Harry Potter and bring him back here by force if you absolutely must."

"As you wish, my Young Master." Sebastian bowed with a hand on his chest and only a second later, Ciel was looking at nothing but thin air.

_'Don't bother to hide, Harry Potter,' _Ciel thought, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest, _'Sebastian will find you whether you like it or not.'_

He could always use another useful servant.


	17. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we should stay here?"<p>

Padfoot looked up at the quietly asked question, watching as Harry absently wiped a few shelves that were covered in dust.

His ears drooped when he noticed the look on his godson's face and pressed himself against Harry's side in an attempt of comfort.

"We don't know where we are or how far we are from Hogwarts," Harry frowned, his green eyes flashing behind his glasses, "To be honest, I don't even know if we're in London anymore." He patted Padfoot's head, who licked his hand in response.

"I can say fer sure that ye are in London!" Harry jumped when the Undertaker seemed to pop up from no where.

"Were you secretly listening to me?" Harry asked dryly, though he honestly didn't care too much that he was being eavesdropped on, "At least now I know I'm still in London..." He muttered.

"As fer Hogwarts–" The Undertaker wasn't even able to finish his sentence when Harry was all up in his personal space with a serious look to his face.

"You know about Hogwarts!?" Harry demanded, "If you do, then you should know that I'm not a Death God because I attend there! I'm a Wizard, not the bloody Grim Reaper!"

"Relax, me boy," Undertaker grinned that crazy smile, "I would advice ye not to seek out Hogwarts. Ye may find something out that will be very... shocking to ye."

_'What the bloody hell does that mean?' _Harry thought, not in the mood for coded messages, _'We'll stay here for a day or two until those crazy blokes stop chasing me, then we'll head up for Hogwarts first thing.' _He didn't voice his idea out loud just in case.

He glanced up when the door to the little shop opened and watched with exasperation when the Undertaker skipped away merrily to greet the customer, "Only a little while longer, Padfoot."

But any and all plans immediately flew out of his head when he heard the familiar, low smooth voice of the customer speak.

"There's no need to hide Harry Potter here any longer, Undertaker..."


	18. Quite Interesting

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Damn, they found him already?!<p>

_'Bloody hell,' _Harry grit his teeth, quickly hiding behind one of the shelves he had just been wiping dust from, _'How did they know I was here?'_

Padfoot growled lowly, but stopped when Harry shot him a warning look and gestured him to follow after him quietly. The two silently made their way to the back of the shop, hoping that there was some sort of back door they could escape from before they were caught.

"Please, do not try to escape from me, Harry Potter," He recognised Sebastian's voice as it rang throughout the dusty shop, "My Young Master is waiting for you and I do not wish to chase you any further."

_'Hell if I care,' _Harry huffed, picking his wand from his pocket and spinning around on his heel when he heard Sebastian step up behind him. He furrowed his brows when he realised that the Undertaker was not far behind, "I thought you said you would keep them from finding me!" He said in frustration.

"Ah, I said that I would keep William and the Dispatch Society from find ye," Undertaker pointed out with that crazy grin that was beginning to get on his nerves, "Not Michaelis here."

"Fine then," Harry knew he had to go all out, "Confringo!" He called out and the spot Sebastian was just standing in exploded and burst into flames, along with a few shelves and coffins, "Let's go, Padfoot!" He wanted to escape in the smoke before the two realised what had just happened.

Too bad he underestimated both of them.

"You're quite interesting," Sebastian murmured in his ear and Harry froze, wondering how he had gotten behind him so quickly and without him even noticing, "But I'm sure I understand now." He felt a pressure on the back on his neck.

And everything went black.


	19. The Escape Path

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I will try to update more often

* * *

><p>"How interesting."<p>

Sebastian murmured as he tucked the unconscious Harry firmly underneath his arm, "Are you sure you want to do nothing?" He asked the Undertaker with a sly voice, ready for a fight if need be.

"Nay," The Undertaker looked rather amused at the question, "If the lad stays here, I'm sure ye would never leave me alone."

"That's true," Sebastian conceded, "I must do as my Young Lord commands." With that, he turned and intended to leave the shop swiftly.

However, one would not let him leave so easily.

"Right," Sebastian glanced down with a frown, feeling something sharp dig into the leg of his pants, "About you now..." His red eyes were completely full of contempt as Padfoot's fangs dug in deeper, "The Young Master never said anything about you."

Padfoot backed away, barking a few times to in order to get his challenge across. There was no way he would let this man just take his Godson away without a fight.

And he was more than willing to die for Harry.

"I see," Sebastian said darkly, understanding what the familiar was willing to do for his master, "For your supreme loyalty, I'll make sure your death is quick and painless."

"C-Confringo."

Sebastian moved on instincts when his pants caught on fire by throwing Harry away from himself and immediately putting out the flames.

Padfoot whined as Harry slowly got up from his thrown position, despite how much his body was in pain, "Y-yeah, let's go."

"What a bother." Sebastian sighed when Harry and Padfoot quickly moved out of his sight, probably intending on escaping through the back door.

"Let the boy escape."

The demon servant stopped at the sound of the Undertaker's voice and looked at him with a raised brow, "Why?"

"Even ye may find ye self in trouble if you back the lad into a desperate corner," The Undertaker advised with his usual creepy grin, "After all, the boy is the ultimate Master of Death."

Sebastian frowned, but could see the point made by the Undertaker. He did not intend to die before he could taste Ciel's delectable soul, even if it meant he had to 'disobey' one if his orders, _'What the Young Lord does not know...' _He thought with furrowed brows.

_'You are a lucky one tonight, Harry Potter.'_


End file.
